Golems
The golems are long-lost constructs brought to life with the power of the Lima Das. They were first created during the Age of Man, by a scholar who served under lord Daecon Himnis, who was one of the rulers of the Thyraenis Empire at the time. The scholar's name was Sersin Larc, and he used the abilities of the Sidec, after months of preparation, to bring the first golem to life. The first golem was as tall as a human, and though it was but a crude statue, it was strong, hardy, and above all, fiercily loyal to its creator. History The first golems The creation of the first golem was only a partial success. Though it was capable, its crude construction caused for it to have difficulty performing most tasks, and caused its stone body to begin crumbling and losing pieces. Sersin, however, was determined to improve the design and create more useful golems, to eventually use them to create a perfect world by turning them into workers that would never tire, never grow too old, and never question the task they would be given. With this, he hoped to stop the enslavement of the Elemorians by the empire while also providing everyone in the empire with a better life. Sersin was given hundreds of both skilled and inexperienced stonemasons from around the empire by Daecon to help him in his goals and start mass production of golem bodies for him to refine his experiments on. In great numbers these simple stone bodies were transported to the site of the Sidec, where Sersin would conduct his experiments and create the perfect golem. The ones that came out obedient towards Sersin were kept, while the golems that he decided were a failure were destroyed immediately, at which point their lifeforce would be drawn back into the world. Bred for war The number of working golems grew rapidly, and Daecon did his best to keep the manufacturing of them a closely guarded secret, to make sure that the other two ruling families of the empire, the Pyrificas and Thyraens, wouldn't find out. Daecon's true intentions with Sersin's golems were to use them as soldiers. With an army of golems at his side, he planned to erase the Pyrifica and Thyraen families from the empire for good. He believed they were a poison that was killing the empire, disagreeing with their ideals of slavery and constant conquest over new lands. A few years later, the thousandt golem was created and stored with the others. When Daecon heard this news from Sersin, he decided that there were enough. With a thousand strong, almost immortal warriors, he set out to drive the other ruling families out of the empire and unite the land, seas and skies of the empire into one. He would take the Imperial Throne for himself and do away with the Pyrificas' relentless enslavement of the Elemorians, and the Thyraens' corruption and constant lust for warfare. Sersin, however, did not want his creations, which he was so proud of, to be used and destroyed in battle. Sersin believed his own solution to be more effective, and threatened to use the Sidec to turn all of the golems back into useless, lifeless statues. Seeing no other option, Daecon killed his old friend before he had a chance to destroy the golems. He then attuned the golems to himself so that they would follow his orders. The Battle of Three Moons Main article: Battle of Three Moons The day after Daecon was forced to kill Sersin and forcefully take control of the golems, he, his closest allies, his supporting troops, and the thousand golems, marched towards the gates of Fulin, the city where the rulers of the empire had resided since its creation. There, he met with Endlin and Nimos, the eldest of the Thyraen and Pyrifica families, respectively. He ordered them to give up their parts of the empire's rulership in exchange for their lives. They refused, however, and the Battle of Three Moons soon commenced. The golems' ruthless loyalty and strength ensured Daecon's victory over the two families, and those of them who didn't escape were imprisoned and later executed. Many of Daecon's golems were destroyed during the battle, however, the lifeforce within them released back into the world. At the end of the battle, only around 400 golems remained in Daecon's service, and with Sersin's death, the process of creating them was forever lost.